Number 68: Sea
by The Ben Who Must Not Be Named
Summary: This is a Kitty/Alistair one-shot. This is a part of Ben's Big One Shot List. This was requested by KittyChesireluv.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Ben's Note of Sheer Awesome: Guess what fellas? I got my first request who isn't a real life friend! It makes me so happy! I'll explain how requests work at the end of the story. Oh, and KittyChesireluv, it was ok with what you requested. I was going to improvise, but this helps things along, so thanks** **. By the way other readers, KittyChesireluv is who requested this one, so give it up for them!**

 **This one is Alistair/Kitty. (Would this be considered crack? Do I finally have a ship that's crack?!) This will take place sometime after Way to Wonderland. I personally ship Alistar/Bunny… but this is cute and I would actually ship this, so let's see if I can pull it off.**

 **Oh, right, list number. The number KittyChesireluv chose was… number 68: Sea. Oh boy… ok, maybe I can get this to work. AU a bit. A bit of time after Way to Wonderland, the gang goes on vacation to the beach. Ok, I think I can make that work. Let's see how I do!**

Kitty didn't understand emotions.

She was sitting in a small cove that had rocks over her. She was in her bathing suit attire as she stared out at the sea in front of her. She was making use of the vacation she and her friends were given as she was sprawled out on a rock.

She spent more time thinking then relaxing though.

It was because of her old friend from Wonderland, Alistair Wonderland.

Kitty couldn't pinpoint _exactly_ when, why, and how she felt about him. Alistair was the son of Alice Wonderland, and he literally knew every trick in the book. He was intelligent, kind, really attractive…

And in love with Bunny Blanc.

Kitty sighed, shaking her head. Kitty had always known about their silly crushes on each other. It was painstaking to watch sometimes. They obviously liked each other, so ask each other out already!

They probably would have if Kitty wasn't so dead set in keeping them apart.

She knew it was wrong. Every time Bunny confided in her that she was going to tell Alistair, Kitty would find some way for them to miss the appointment, whether it be a well-placed prank or constant discouragement. Kitty knew she was hurting Bunny, even though Bunny never really showed it.

While she was concerned she was hurting one of her best friends, she was more concerned she was hurting Alistair. She knew that by keeping them apart, he was hurting on the inside. He wanted Bunny… but Kitty wanted Alistair.

"Nice day, huh?" someone asked, startling Kitty from her thoughts. She turned around to see Alistair, who was also in his swimwear and showed off his muscle.

"Oh, uh… hey Alistair," Kitty said, hiding a blush. "I was just, um… admiring the sea, that's all," she said gesturing to in front of her.

Alistair looked out to sea with a smile. "Ah, the sea. So many mysteries to unlock. I do believe that it has more mysteries than even Wonderland itself. One day, I hope to unlock those secrets as I have been unlocking those in Wonderland."

Kitty had to pinch herself painfully hard to keep from blushing. She loved this about Alistair. He always wanted to solve the mysteries of something. He wanted to unlock the secrets so he could gain knowledge. Kitty wished more people were this curious about the world around them. She understood that curiosity killed the cat, but she was technically a cat and she wasn't dead. Yet.

"There's another mystery I've been trying to figure out," Alistair said, growing slightly more serious. Kitty noticed the change of tone and couldn't help but be a tad confused.

"Oh? What kind of mystery?" she asked.

"Well… there's this girl I like," Alistair said. Kitty deflated, something Alistair saw but pretended not to notice. She knew this was going to come. Kitty sighed silently and nodded for him to continue. "Anyway, I was hoping to try and figure out why she hasn't told me her feelings yet."

Kitty shook inside, feeling awful. She did this. It was her fault Bunny hadn't told Alistair, and now he was looking to find out why. She almost panicked and did something that would have ruined the rest of the story: disappeared like whenever she felt scared or threatened.

But she looked at the sea again. It was deep and had an understanding of the world. It covered the world head to toe and calmly drifted with the tides. It had mysteries to unlock, and wanted them to be unlocked. Kitty couldn't help but compare Alistair to the sea. He would understand. He had a deep connection with the people and world around him. If anyone understood why she kept Alistair and Bunny apart, it would be Alistair himself.

"Alistair… there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Kitty said calmly, a tear trickling from her eye. "I've kind of been… keeping Bunny from telling you she likes you. I know it was wrong of me, and I know you two are perfect for each other, but… thing is, I like you too. A lot. I'm not really good with words and emotions, but… I think I might _love_ you Alistair. But… you and Bunny… _that's_ the right person you should be with. Someone _you_ love. I'm sorry I tried keeping you two apart… but I promise I won't interfere again."

There was silence for a moment. Kitty sighed, another tear leaving her eye. She was about to vanish when Alistair said, "Huh. So _that's_ why you never told me. You thought Bunny was serious."

Kitty stopped, turned and saw Alistair had moved closer, close enough to reach over and brush away the tear from her eye. "Kitty… Bunny was _pretending_ to like me for _me_ so we could see if _you_ liked me. After the first time she confessed, she happened to notice a bubblegum bomb go off in her hair when we were supposed to 'meet'. We could have only assumed it was you, but we kept on testing to see if you would react."

Kitty had some more tears come from her eyes, but Alistair was quick to wipe them away. "I've always loved _you_ , Kitty. You have a curiosity that most people don't have. And you can be hilarious with your pranks and carefree. I couldn't think of anyone better in this world _to_ love."

Tears were now constantly streaming down Kitty's face. Before Alistair could wipe them away, Kitty pouncing and kissed Alistair on the lips. Alistair kissed back, making Kitty smile amongst the tears streaming down her face.

 _It looks like we're the sea now_ , Kitty thought. _We have so many mysteries to offer the world now that we're a couple. I think the best thing for me and Alistair to do is explore them._

 **BN: *cries like the total baby he is* That was just so… OMC, I think I just converted myself to another ship. Oh gosh, I'm a total wuss when it comes to these stories. I would like to thank KittyChesireluv** _ **so**_ **much for requesting this one. I think I'd go as far to label it my favorite** _ **by far**_ **. I'm still crying tears…**

 **Alright, so here's how the request system works. All I need is a ship and a number between 1-747. You** _ **can**_ **just give me** _ **one**_ **partner of the ship, and I can just improvise the other half and have a number randomly selected. I would prefer you have the full ship and a number, but it's perfectly fine if you don't. If you need a list of numbers already used, I have them on my profile. Oh, and if I'm backed up, don't worry. These don't take me very long to write.**

 **Like? Hate? Meh? Tell me about it in a review! Or don't! Either works! Yay!**


End file.
